This invention relates to a modular storage system for small articles and a container therefor, in which the container comprises a generally upright open-front cabinet, and one or more tiltable storage bins received in the cabinet.
Storage bin devices which include a cabinet having one or more tiltable storage bins for receiving small articles are well known in the art. Representative patents which show such apparatus include U.S. Pat. Nos. 509,479; 812,343; 892,830; 1,112,296; 3,278,249; and 5,458,409. All of these patents show devices comprising a cabinet having a plurality of tiltable storage bins therein, wherein the storage bins tilt from an upright closed position to a forward open position.
Other patents illustrate somewhat different tilting arrangements for a tilting storage bin. These include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,193,339 and 3,942,851.
A storage bin container apparatus may employ a latch for holding a storage bin or bins in closed position. Latches known in the prior art, for example include the latch shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,458,409 (FIG. 1), and U.S. Pat. No. 3,278,249 (FIG. 9). The latch of Pat. No. 3,278,249 can be locked by means of a key. No latch locking means is shown in the latch of U.S. Pat. No. 5,458,409.
All of the storage bin devices shown in the patents listed above employ a fixed pivot axis about which a bin rotates. The pivot axis in each case extends laterally and horizontally. Various structures, as for example a rod (shown for example in U.S. Pat. No. 509,479), a crossbar (shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 812,343 and 892,830), or pivot pins (shown for example in U.S. Pat. No. 3,278,249) have been proposed in the prior art.
A problem with storage bin devices employing a structure that defines a fixed pivot axis is that the center of gravity of a storage bin and its contents will change position as the bin is moved from closed to open position or vice versa. When a tilting bin is in its closed position, the center of gravity will typically lie rearwardly of the pivot axis. On the other hand, when the tilting bin is in its tilted or open position, the center of gravity of the bin and its contents will typically lie forwardly of the pivot axis. This places appreciable stress on the structure defining the pivot axis. Bins of presently known storage bin devices may tend to shift either forwardly or backwardly, or laterally, or to twist. Any of these shifts will place stress on the structure defining the pivot axis.